To save space and with the goal of achieving a desired sleekness of design, known wire guides for wire processing machines are normally attached to the collet using clamps (in the form of outer clamps) applied from the side of the wire guide facing away from the collet. Because applying a clamp with only one screw does not allow for optimal clamping force, is customary to use two screws each when screwing in the clamps. In addition, two clamps are used for the purpose of distributing the clamping force, one above and one below the guide groove in the wire guide block; this is relatively expensive.
Other known wire guides consist of two halves, with each half screwed separately into the collet. A thread insert is soldered into the respective wire guide half for the purpose of accommodating the screw. However, when soldering in such thread inserts, the wire guide shows distortion, which is undesirable, caused by stress due to heat. In addition, the thread insert can be pulled out of its bore if the screw is tightened too much or if the screw used is too long, making the wire guide unusable. Even when using only one screw per wire guide half for the attachment, the result is a less than optimal clamping force.